Primeros regalos
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Cuando la pregunta salió torpe de su boca, de inmediato se arrepintió. La sonrisa misteriosa y la deleitada mirada le hicieron arrepentir. Pero no había vuelta atrás. "—¿Cuál fue el primer regalo de Itachi?" "—Un consolador." Oh Naruto, qué mierda acababas de hacer. /AU. SasuNaru x ItaDei. ¡Especial Nº20!/


¡Hola!~ aquí estoy de nuevo, y hoy traigo una historia muy especial para ustedes :D ¿Recuerdan que en mi otro fic "El peor cumpleaños" les había pedido a quienes gustaran, comentar tres palabras? bueno, ¡aquí está el resultado! Como fueron pocas quienes se ofrecieron, pude ingeniarmelas para armarlo quizás un poco más fácilmente, así que a quienes me dieron sus ideas  
**¡Hagane Yuuki-chan!**  
**¡PauYh796!****  
¡Fumiis Braginski-chan!**

Espero que les guste cómo ha quedado,¡Y también quería dedicarle este fic y mandarle un enorme saludo a **Zanzamaru-chan**, quien cumple años hoy! ¿Creíste que no lo recordaría, que no leería tu mensaje? ¡Já! Publiqué la historia hoy para hacerla mi regalo para ti, espero te guste! =3=

* * *

—Bueno, supongo que al fin quedó medianamente decente.

Con sus manos posadas en sus caderas, miró bastante complacido a su alrededor. Si bien todavía había algunas cajas cerradas y dispersas por ahí, nadie podría negar que ahora aquel lugar parecía mucho más una casa.

—Ya siéntate de una vez Naruto, de sólo verte parado con este calor me da más calor.

Deidara levantó un poco su cara del frío y espectacular piso para recriminarle. Tenía sus brazos y piernas bien extendidos, acaparando todo el frescor que podía. En ocasionales días como estos, lamentaba un poco el extremo largo de su pelo. Y una mierda con el jodido verano, ¡que vuelva el invierno! estúpido calor que pegoteaba toda su ropa. Moverse era de valientes con esas temperaturas infernales, ¡quién demonios decide mudarse con este puto calor!

—Ya, ya, deja de quejarte, si tanto calor tienes sólo quítate la camisa. O déjatela puesta y haz un concurso de camisas mojadas, yo me ofrezco para lanzarte el **agua. **Si logras convencer a Naruto-chan de que lo haga, Sasuke estaría de acuerdo también.

Itachi, sumamente motivado por la idea, dijo con una sonrisa que para nada contagió al rubio. Si hubiese un poco menos de temperatura, juraría que se hubiese movido para patearle esa ridículamente sensual cara que cargaba, pero como no era el caso, sólo le escupió un delicado 'púdrete'. ¡Que alguien se apiadara y le lanzara a una bañera de hielo! Si permanecía ahí mucho rato más estaba segurísimo de que empezaría a derretirse.

—Haz algo productivo por tu vida y por lo menos dales nuestro regalo, lo tomaría yo, pero como puedes ver estoy a sólo un paso de volverme una ameba líquida —Todavía desde el suelo ordenó a Itachi, quien sólo rió un poco por las extremas exageraciones.

Sasuke irrumpió desde la cocina con cuatro grandes vasos llenos de té helado. Muy, muy helado. Perfección cuadrada nadando a sólo un alcance de su mano, chorreando divinas gotas que de seguro también estarían frías. Cada vez estaban más y más cerca, sólo un poco más y…

—Límpiate la saliva, vas a ensuciar el piso. Si quieres uno levántate y tómalo.

—Jodido bastardo, no hay duda de que eres un Uchiha —farfulló completamente resignado a abandonar su cómoda posición y moverse para coger un vaso. Vaso que el muy descarado había apoyado en la mesa en lugar de acercárselo a él.

—Estás casado con uno, recuerda eso la próxima vez, ahora eres uno de los nuestros —la sonrisa petulante y el jocoso comentario sólo sirvieron para aumentar la ira del artista, pero tenía que morderse la lengua y tragar su veneno sólo por esa vez porque bueno, el muy imbécil tenía razón…

Naruto salió tras de Sasuke con unos bocadillos helados, cortesía de Mikoto. Era todo un milagro que hubiesen sobrevivido al infierno en carne que ceñía a la ciudad, teniendo en cuenta que su refrigerador todavía estaba un poco flojo de potencia. Los dejó en la mesa al lado de los vasos mirando resignado cómo nuevamente Sasuke y Deidara peleaban como dos nenes chiquitos por quién sabe qué cosa esta vez. En momentos así, Naruto realmente se sentía mucho más maduro que su pareja, aunque, por la cara de Itachi al lado suyo, parecía que no era el único. Los dos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza: no había remedio.

Itachi se ubicó en uno de los sofás más grandes con Deidara tendido en el suelo a sus pies, Naruto y Sasuke se sintieron más cómodos en el suelo también, así que pusieron los cojines para sentarse sobre él.

—Parece mucho más grande ahora ¿verdad? cualquiera diría que sería al contrario, con todas las cosas y demás, pero es en verdad espacioso —Dijo el rubio, completamente satisfecho con el arduo trabajo de todos. Hubiese tomado muchísimo tiempo si sólo hubiesen hecho la mudanza ellos dos.

—Oh, eso me recuerda —el hermano mayor rebuscó algo dentro de la mochila de Deidara y lo tendió hacia Naruto. —Toma.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Algo desconcertado lo tomó, una caja azulada sin ninguna decoración por fuera, sumamente sencilla.

—Nuestro regalo para su nueva casa, fue idea de la ameba líquida —Dijo burlón, esquivando hábilmente la patada muy bien asestada del rubio menor. Sasuke soltó una risilla divertida.

—Muchas gracias, pero de verdad no era necesario molestarse chicos —con su sonrisa brillando de oreja a oreja, confesó. Pero Deidara refutó de inmediato como si lo dicho hubiese sido una gran blasfemia.

—¡Claro que es importante! los primeros regalos siempre son importantes. Tienen muchísimo más valor que cualquiera que venga después —Dijo firme, con una seriedad demasiado seria para el momento. Naruto se sintió idiota súbitamente por no saberlo y pidió disculpas, aunque no entendía por qué realmente. Deidara tenía una magia inaudita para moldear las cosas a su gusto…

—No sabía que tuvieras un pensamiento tan profundo, Deidara —rió, halagándole. —Yo también también guardo el primero que el bastardo me regaló, mira —metiendo la mano por debajo de su camisa un poco, sacó el colgante de cristal azul que adornaba su cuello. —¿Recuerdas cuál fue el primer regalo que te hice?

—Quién sabe…

Sasuke arrebató la caja, curioso por abrirla de una vez. Tal vez fuese una planta, siempre se les daba plantas a quienes tenían una casa nueva ¿no? pero era una caja demasiado pequeña para una planta. A lo mejor fuese una pintura del rubio, no estaría mal de ser así, a él le gustaban —secretamente— sus obras de arte. No, era mucho más pesado que un simple bastidor, ¿un adorno, tal vez?

Sea lo que fuere que se hubiese imaginado, sin dudas, nada se acercaba a lo que vio una vez destapó la caja.

— ¿Qué mierda es esto? —Dijo neutro, casi sin voz, mirando muy fijamente a la pareja frente a él. Ellos sonrieron tan naturales, tan frescos y normales.

Naruto, curioso, aproximó sus azules dentro del paquete. ¡Para qué! su cara se prendió fuego, el atenuante calor que venía soportando como héroe le derrumbó de un solo golpe, robándole toda coherencia y palidez que pudiera tener. ¿¡Qué mierda era eso?!

—Creímos que sería apropiado, una planta nos parecía muy cliché y eso se veía realmente divertido. Ustedes son muy jóvenes aún y ambos supusimos que eran demasiado comunes en la cama, por lo que quisimos darles algo de emoción.

Hijo de puta. Era imposible que una persona como él fuese tan retorcida por dentro como para decir aquellas cosas sin inmutar siquiera un poco su feliz sonrisa. ¡Maldito enfermo! ¡De seguro era adoptado, algo así no podía llevar su misma sangre corriendo por las venas!

—Y, déjenme entender, ustedes creen que con esto —Sasuke sacó casi con rechazo una esquina de unos **calzones** de cuero, ondeándolo incrédulo —, ¿vamos a darle emoción?

—Oh, ¿no te gusta? ¡te dije que debimos comprarles los comestibles! –Reprochó en una especie de puchero, golpeándole el hombro al Uchiha mayor. Sasuke palideció, mientras Naruto intentaba regular su temperatura a humana de nuevo.

Dentro de la caja había otro par igual al que Sasuke tenía en su mano, un juego de sábanas de seda azul, un bote de lubricante, ¡una jodida cuerda! y lo que Naruto creyó reconocer como una fusta y dos antifaces negros. ¿¡En qué mierda estaban pensando cuando compraron eso?! No, lo que era más, mucho más escalofriante, era que él _sabía_ en lo que estaban pensando. Y admitía que era completamente inquietante que sus cuñados imaginasen tan explícita y libremente su vida sexual… ¡¿Cómo… cómo les había dado la cara para entrar en un lugar así y comprar todas estas cosas?!

—Deidara… ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que los primeros regalos siempre son los más importantes? ¿Qué diablos es esto?—Preguntó, todavía ardiendo y con su voz muy aguda.

—¡Por supuesto! yo todavía conservo el primero que Itachi me regaló —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Naruto suspiró un poco más tranquilo, Deidara no era tan raro después de todo, no era tan diferente a él. Algo más normalizado y viendo una luz al final del túnel que le permitiera cambiar lo más pronto el tema, se animó a preguntar qué era.

Pero la misteriosa sonrisa que de pronto avistó a Itachi, y la deleitada mirada de Deidara le hicieron arrepentir muy rápido. Aunque no lo suficiente, la pregunta ya había sido dicha y perfectamente oída. Oh Naruto, qué mierda acababas de hacer.

—Un **consolador**.

Sasuke, quien venía normalizándose de la primera impresión y bebía un poco del té helado, se ahogó en una violenta tos al escucharle. ¡Oh por Dios, el té había pasado directamente a sus pulmones! ¡aire, aire! Desde el sofá su hermano rió con unas ganas algo anormales en él, el muy hijo de puta estaba más que divertido con la situación.

—¿Q-qué cosa…? —La pregunta atropellada y bajita había escapado por sí sola de su boca.

—Un consolador —repitió sin pena. —Le había comentado una vez por casualidad que me gustaría probar algún juguete sexual alguna vez, y bueno, reconozco que tiene una gran memoria. Pensamos en darles uno a ustedes, pero el señor pudoroso insistió en que sería demasiado y no iban a utilizarlo de todas formas, así que nos las ingeniamos para darles algo más suave. Quizás más adelante se animen con los juguetes.

Naruto no sabía por qué sentirse más avergonzado, si por el hecho de que hablara tan abiertamente de su vida sexual, de algo tan privado como la vida sexual; porque pensaron _demasiado_ sobre qué harían ellos en la cama para darles un regalo, también sexual; o por el hecho de que, inconscientemente, se había imaginado al par utilizando toda clase de elementos poco convencionales a la hora del sexo. Oh, pero Naruto se quedaba corto con su imaginación, pues la de Sasuke sí que estaba volando ahora. Él había convivido con su hermano muchos, muchos años, y si hacía un poco de memoria podía recordar ciertas _cosas _que de más chico había encontrado en su habitación. _Cosas_ que ahora reconocía perfectamente como juguetes adultos, por lo que para su cerebro era muchísimo más sencillo imaginárselos utilizándolos, porque sabía bien _qué_ usaban.

¿Cómo mierda había llegado todo a este punto? ¡Sabía que tendría que haberlos echado ni bien terminaron de bajar las cajas del camión! Nada bueno sale de estar tanto tiempo con ese par de enfermos trastornados con fetiches sexuales.

—Bueno… creo que sería más apropiado cambiar un poco de tema, ¿no creen? —Tanteó, dejando vislumbrar su incomodidad. Pero eso fue un gran, terrible, imperdonable error. Pues frente a Uchiha Itachi y, ahora, Uchiha Deidara, aquello fue como ofrecerle sangre a un par de tiburones.

—Oh ¿y eso por qué? estamos teniendo una agradable conversación, estaba a punto de pasar a explicar que hay muchas otras cosas que pueden usar para avivar la chispa —Su mirada decidida hizo temblar la columna de Naruto, quien estaba sintiendo el mismo arrepentimiento que Sasuke ahora. El Uchiha mayor parecía ser el rey de aquel imperio, oyendo y disfrutando todo desde el más estoico silencio. Definitivamente Deidara se cobraría el que le hicieran moverse tanto con semejante calor, esto se pondría realmente divertido.

— ¿Sabían que pueden utilizar comida? —Naruto quiso preguntar exactamente cómo era eso, pero en su cabeza se imaginó que seguramente se refería a poner comida en el cuerpo de tu pareja y comerlo desde ahí. Bueno, ahí podría sinceramente confesar que ya lo habían hecho en varias ocasiones, y era en verdad excitante. Se sonrojó violento, ¡no, no Naruto! ¡ellos pueden oler tus pensamientos! ¡piensa en… en…! ¡rayos, no podía pensar en nada ahora!

— ¿Comida? –No, ¡estúpido! ¡estúpido Sasuke! ¿quién diablos dijo que abrieras la boca, idiota! Mira, ¡mira cómo te está mirando! ¡demonios, ese par se estaba divirtiendo a expensas suya! ¡Ahora sería un grandioso momento para que los _Hombres de Negro_ entraran y usaran ese rayo-borra-memoria tan útil!

—Oh, veo que te interesaste ¿eh, Sasuke? pues sí, la comida es en verdad una de las cosas más fáciles y adquiribles a la hora del sexo. Él y yo la usamos muy a menudo, por ejemplo, es normal que muchas veces te quedes sin lubricante y tanto Naruto como yo sabemos que es, literalmente, un dolor en el culo hacerlo sin estar bien lubricado —fuego, ¡magma derritiéndose! Oh, esperen, creo que era el verdadero Naruto quien se estaba derritiendo… —, para esas veces es muy útil un poco de **mantequilla**. Sólo tienes que derretirla un poco y será incluso mejor que un bote comprado, sin mencionar que la sensación es mucho más agradable.

¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡Cállenlo, que alguien lo calle! Uzumaki estaba ahora bordó, chillando palabras incoherentes y realmente aterrorizado por las palabras de Deidara. Y él que creía que ya había pasado la etapa de las pesadillas, ¡já! Era seguro que esa noche soñaría con toda la sarta de perversiones que murmuraba. Soñaría con un Itachi derritiendo mantequilla para jugar con muchos consoladores y fustas, mientras él y Sasuke les veían atados y aprisionados en una silla, vestidos con calzones de cuero y antifaces. ¡NO QUERÍA SOÑAR CON ESO!

—También puedes usar otras cosas, por ejemplo a ti que no eres muy afán de los consoladores, te sería muy bueno practicar primero con un vegetal, recomiendo firmemente que sea un **pepino**, es el más apegado a la forma original y su piel es suave.

—Deidara, por favor, ya no quiero hablar más de…

—O también —Ignorando olímpicamente la trémula petición de un encendido Naruto, prosiguió. —, pueden practicar fantasías sexuales. Mira a este tipo, a él le gusta cuando me visto de sirvienta, o cuando finjo que en realidad no quiero acostarme con él. Un fetiche de sumisión, creo.

—Confieso que es cierto, pero deben tener cuidado con la última, una vez resultó que él en verdad no tenía ganas y yo simplemente creí que estaba fingiendo. No me habló durante casi una semana —Alegó su esposo demasiado sonriente, aquella fue una de las más deliciosas fantasías que hubiesen tenido alguna vez, y aunque durante esa semana de verdad estuvo enojado, para Deidara había sido igual de placentera. Deberían plantearse el repetirla pronto.

El hielo de los vasos sólo era **agua** sobre la mesa ahora, empapando todo sobre ella. Los bocadillos helados eran ahora solo una masa cremosa en la que nadaban frutillas y frambuesas, antes parte de la decoración. El calor afuera amainaba con la llegada del atardecer, pero dentro de la residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki, el verano parecía apabullar con toda su magnitud a los dueños. Uno era un pedazo de hierro metido al fuego, hirviendo con velocidad, y no me refiero sólo a su cara; mientras que el otro, pensaba una manera de ingeniárselas para callar a su cuñado, como siguiera hablando las cosas de pondrían muy incómodas por ahí, mucho más de lo que ya estaban. Cierta parte estaba despertando frente a la imaginación y no era una parte que le gustara ver despierta fuera de su intimidad con Naruto.

—…O podrías simplemente desnudarte, coger las **escoba** y hacerle un baile erótico con ella. Parecerá broma, pero sí funciona. Créeme. Ahora, en cuanto a poses sexuales — ¡Por todos los cielos y todos sus malditos dioses y ángeles en él, que alguien lo callara! —, existen muchísimas y cada una es más extraña que la otra, pero una de mis favoritas es la del **pato**.

— ¿Pato? ¿no querrás decir perro? —Al diablo con todo, si ya estaba en el baile lo menos que podía hacer era ponerse de pie aunque no bailara, ¿verdad? Naruto chilló agudo, ¿¡ahora Sasuke también participaría?!

—No, un perro es un perro y un pato es un pato, ¿qué no sabes diferenciarlos? Ya sabes, en el perro sólo te pones en cuatro, pero en el pato levantas mucho tu trasero y agachas más la cabeza. Uno creería que no hay diferencia, pero es mucho mejor, puedes sentir mucho más y hasta entra más profundo.

—Vaya, creo que podrías intentarlo, no ¿Naruto?

—¡Jódete, imbécil!

Deidara, Itachi y Sasuke rieron con esmero, rieron a costas del encabronado Naruto que ahora confundía su cara con el fuego. De un encabronado Naruto que por lo próximo, dejaría en celibato al idiota de su pareja por creerse tan listillo de burlarse de él. Le parecía gracioso, ya veríamos quién ríe de último.

—Supongo que ya no tengo más nada que perder, así que voy a decirlo. Él guardó tu obsceno regalo, ¿así que tú también guardaste el suyo?

—Bueno, no diría que la palabra exacta sea guardar, pero sí. Era una decisión que iba más allá de mis deseos, no podría perderlo incluso si lo intentara —Dijo riendo un poco, a sus pies el rubio también se permitió aflojar una risilla culpable. Uzumaki y Uchiha les miraron sin entender.

—Eres muy pequeño para entenderlo, Sasuke, cuando crezcas un poco quizás te lo diga, hn —murmuró burlonamente Deidara, jactándose a sus anchas.

—Soy mayor que tú por diez meses, supéralo enano, tengo más poder que tú —Dijo ahora con cierta altanería a la cual Deidara tardó milésimas en reaccionar. Desde sus lugares Naruto e Itachi intercambiaron miradas, ahí iban de nuevo, los mocosos peleadores.

Entre insultos, palabras subidas de tono y comentarios referentes al desempeño y tamaño en la cama, las cosas fueron calmándose poco a poco. La noche tan esperada por todos agraciaba con una refrescante brisa veraniega, pero que anunciaba una lluvia oculta tras sus camufladas nubes oscuras. Tanto su hermano como Deidara se quedaron a cenar aquella noche, por la sorprendente insistencia de Sasuke. Naruto no entendió, puesto que él fue el primero en decirle de echarlos ni bien tuvieran oportunidad, pero luego descubrió que no era otra cosa sino una maniobra encaprichada para averiguar a qué diablos se refería Itachi con eso de que no podría perder el regalo aún si lo deseara.

Tras unas cuantas latas de cerveza encima, creyó por fin descubrirlo, pero el bebido Deidara no era para nada sumiso y mucho menos fácil de extorsionar, por lo que se resignó muy pese a sus deseos.

Si tan sólo hubiese insistido un poco más, hubiese descubierto que el misterioso presente, no era sino un tatuaje en su baja espalda con el nombre de Deidara. El cual Itachi se vio casi obligado a hacerse tras una dominante escena de celos…

~O~O~O~O~O~

—Ten, esconde esto por ahí.

Sasuke extendió la sencilla caja azul hasta Naruto, quien subido arriba de una banqueta acomodaba un par de cajas dentro del armario. Él sonrió un poco.

—Aunque haya sido esto, no puedes negar que es un bonito gesto el que nos hayan obsequiado algo. Estoy seguro de que recordarás este regalo por mucho tiempo, así que después de todo cumplió su cometido ¿o no? —Comentó mientras rebuscaba un lugar entre todas las cosas que había ahí, pero Sasuke estaba en el baño y pareció no oírlo. En un mal movimiento, el peso de unos libros hizo venir abajo un par de cajones sobre el estante, tirando muchas cosas dentro. —Mierda…

Rápido, amontonó todos los papeles esparcidos en el piso para volverlos a meter, pero una hoja le detuvo, llamándole la atención. Era una bastante desgastada y algo amarillenta por el paso del tiempo, sin embargo era lo que estaba en ella lo que atrapó su mirada. Sus ojos brillaron, su labio tembló en una chueca sonrisita enamorada que bailaba con el rápido latir desenfrenado de su corazón. Y sintió el sonrojo, lo sintió vívido y tan reconfortante en su cara embobada.

Quizás ahora entendía un poco mejor a lo que se refería Deidara, tal vez los primeros regalos sí fuesen tan importantes. Porque de sólo ver aquel añejado papel, su corazón daba un vuelco tan enorme y se sentía de pronto tan, tan inmensamente enamorado de un lindo y estúpido bastardo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué está todo desordenado? —Naruto volteó rápido y algo nervioso, para encontrarse a un Sasuke con su pelo empapado en **agua** y perfectamente perfecto, mirándole ceñudo. Parece que no le hacía gracia el tener que ordenar más desorden.

Pero Naruto estaba concentrado en algo más importante, ocultando muy bien el papel tras su espalda, se le aproximó ridículamente feliz. Bajo su atenta mirada le cogió del cuello y le besó, un beso profundo, dulce y cargado de sentimientos. Sasuke sonrió una vez separados.

— ¿A qué se debe eso?

—Nada, simplemente quería hacerlo —El ojiazul le miraba sonriente, todavía embobado. —Eres un bastardo demasiado lindo, ¿lo sabías?

—Eso me han dicho, sí —Respondió prepotente, cogiéndole por sorpresa y lanzándolo en la cama, víctimas de una estridente risa divertida.

Mientras, el papel que huyó de las manos de Naruto fue a parar al suelo con un lento y sutil baile.

No importara cuántos años pasaran, era imposible no reconocer algo que había salido de su propia mano. Ahí, en ese desgastado papel, se veía claramente un torpe y chueco dibujo de él y Sasuke pequeños, que él mismo había dibujado. Guiándose por la fecha, debía tener unos cinco años cuando lo hizo, reconocería esa forma para salirse del contorno al pintar en cualquier lado.

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke! _

_¡Mamá, papá y yo te deseamos un muy feliz día!_

Rió bien bajito, conmovido con el recuerdo. Le había hecho aquel dibujo para su cumpleaños, ¡ni siquiera lo recordaba! Ese idiota había guardado algo así por tanto tiempo… ah, qué descuidado eres Naruto, sin percatarte en qué momento siquiera, tú ya le habías regalado a ese gran idiota tu corazón incluso antes de darte cuenta…

* * *

Tal vez me haya quedado algo raro, lo sé (¿?) pero espero que al menos les haya gustado un poco ^^

Un mensaje especial para **¡Tsuki-chan!** bonita, leí tu frase de colaboración, pero lamentablemente no me cuadraba con la historia, así que prometo usarla sin falta en otra historia ^^

¡Un super mega enorme abrazo para todos ustedes! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a llegar a mi historia número 20!

¡Nos leemos pronto!~


End file.
